shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee/Archive 1
This is an archive. Do not edit this. All talk must be on User talk:Thefallenangel407. Welcome! Hi Thefallenangel407 -- we're excited to have Shy Guy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Yo I'll make sprites for custom shy guys and upload all the pics :Thanks dude! And I've gotta say you're a really big help right now since I can't do this by my self! By the way where are Brawlfan and BNK? I've gotta know cause I haven't seen them on the Kirby wiki for quite a while now... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 20:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i'm not sure i haven't been on kirby wiki longer then you have but barely. but i know gamefreak from pikipeadia. i'm bored and this gives me something to do so your welcome, after a while im going to work on my sig Can you welcome me? my cpu wont let me... never mind i fixed it... Hey do you have super mario land 2 cause i looked at the wiki and it says nothing about controling shy guys heres a link Mario Wiki R to the P to the File:Pikirbies.PNGWyb or ia it his biogrphy from mario baseball?it says he was mentionedR to the P to the File:Pikirbies.PNGWyb When did I say that and check your sig out sometime. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah i need to look at my sig and on his page oh and can you guve me adminship and i mean the warts page you said that :Sure thing dude after all you did help me a lot today when I first started this site even though my friend Thesecret was the first person who wasn't me to edit this site you helped a lot but... I don't know how to do that. I could ask Secret since he is an admin of Villains Wiki... ok i found were it says they were warts minoins.R to the P to the File:Pikirbies.PNGWyb Hi guys. ---- Umbreon =P 23:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Go to preferences then check to see if your custom signature thing is turned on. I used to have a custom sig of my own until I changed it so I at least know that part. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Bump me up to admin if you want, I'll do mass edits starting in a few. [[there i did it ill make images for everything'R to the' P to the Wyb. Again I don't know how but when I do... sure!!! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) You don't know how to bump me to admin? You know there are a lot of fools out there. Don't worry I've figured it out and guess who is and will also will be admins in a few seconds. Wyb's an admin and you will become one after I post this Timson. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) thx You're an admin now too so... you're welcome! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) you are going to rofl when you see how wrong me and game were when you see all of the sub speicies ther are http://www.mariowiki.com/Shy_Guy#Sub-Species Yeah and you know both Bandits and Snifits are not sub-species of Shy Guys at all. But they are related. So I guess those articles would work. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Done with the General Guy page and edited the Fat Guy page. lol Hey Angel, what is the Life of Shy Guy show? Hello? Sorry about that I was eating spaghetti when my ship sailed!!! Anyways its this show on Youtube that is 25 episodes long and is about the normal life of a regular red Shy Guy with a friend named Fly Guy who thinks he is the definition of cool but really isn't. You should check out the first few episodes and see what its about. They belong to an account named NEWdumbich123455432. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well somebody wants to use it, to fix some problem on my computer, so... see ya in a few. K! Byyyyiiiiieeee! Hehehe... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) sence bandits and snites are allowed are there subspecies allowed too?R to the P to the Wyb. What does that mean? If that means what you guys have been doing then sure. If it means the sub-species of the Bandits and Snifits then sure too. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 01:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Just as long as it's Shy Guy related though and Bandits and Snifits are somewhat related so I'll let that pass. OK, then it could take me till tomarow to get them all. and your making your on books? hmm i make plays so mabye ill make one i shy guy and show you it here'R to the' P to the Wyb. i'm sorry to say the bad news, but to publish books you would have to BEG the nintendo peeps because all those people in your books have copyrights to them. but thers still a chance'R to the' P to the Wyb. Well some of the characters are my own creations like Gerald, Saun, and Harrey but I do see your point. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 01:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) if you want me to make sprites for your charecters on the book i wile'R to the' P to the Wyb. :I haven't even put up all of the characters yet but sure and by the way Gerald has eyebrows that both don't touch his head and curve and he's taller than Saun and Harrey is a 6-ft tall mosquito with no wings at all and is able to talk. Sorry for being inactive for 9000!!!!! minutes. Anyways, try not to plagiarize from Mario Wiki, unless as a last resort. You like my poll? :Yeah I like the poll. I probably wouldn't have been able to come up with that! That's awesome dude! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::So what's your user rank on this wiki? Crat? :::Are you still on? ::::Dr. Octagonapus! Blauugh! Hehehe! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm still here but I'm don't know what you're talking about though. :::::Nvm, so I'm going to make some other pages. ::::::Okay. I'm gonna do all of my custom Shy Guys. 03:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I won't likely be on M-T so don't take away my powers for "being inactive". Don't worry. I'll only do that if someone offends someone or me like KirbyFan did to Ultimate on Kirby Wiki. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, KirbyFan... the legendary user who started out as a good faith editor but later turned into a troll.... Anyways do you think we should make custom sprites for the custom Shys? ::Sure. We can do that. Course by we I mean you guys since I can't do it at all. My computer won't let me. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 04:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::it'll be really hard tho ::::Yeah I know we've already got someone called Crystal Lucario who's working on my sig back on Kirby Wiki. And apparently this one is nowhere near done. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 04:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::See ya 2morrow, no one's on either wiki, g2g, bye. What time u gonna be on? Probably at 10 A.M. 2morrow since I wake up late. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 04:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL, you didn't know that her actully are laser guy's???? oh and how ccan i make more catagorys like for bandits and snifint?R to the P to the Wyb. what about Lantern Guys do they count? oh and i found out how to make catagoreys'R to the' P to the Wyb. What time zone do you live in you said you would be here by ten were i live its 12 R to the P to the Wyb. :I live in the central zone right now but that's not why I wasn't on. I wasn't on till now cause our internet now sucks! Sorry bout that but at least I now have internet on my laptop and now I can go back to editing. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 20:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::hai yeay we is all here'R to the' P to the Wyb. Well... cool! Iv'e been working while yall were gone. and umb how do i use the boxes?R to the P to the Wyb.` Well what say I get my friend Secret to join us? After all we do need more editors and him and Deathwalker are at the tops of their games. By the way their names are Micheal and Edwin. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 20:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) lol, I stole the boxes from Kirby Wiki, use them the same way. how do i use those?R to the P to the Wyb. if you have no html experience just copy + paste them. Hey Angel, can you bump me up to Bureaucrat? And my mom wants on so I'll be back in 5mins. i know how to make thom but not how to add to them. and why didn't you bumb me up???R to the P to the Wyb. what about Lantern Ghost? do they count? R to the P to the Wyb. what about bowser's Koopa troopa? thats were shy guys work and the other enmies are there allies'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Again anything that involves a Shy Guy is acceptable and since the Lantern Ghost is usually seen in games with Shy Guys involved thats acceptable. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 20:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::k i'm back. bye for a few mins I'm going to my cousin's house for a barbeque, and she also has a computer, so I'll see ya in a few. srryy my mom wanted on but now im back'R to the' P to the Wyb. By koopa troopa i meant bowsers army'R to the' P to the Wyb. And right know do you want me to work on sprites or pages?R to the P to the Wyb. hai, i'm back :Hiiiiii!!! I just learned how to put a video onto an article. Check out Rick Guy. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::so i herd u like rick astley? BTW, I just got Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness from GameStop before stopping at my cousin's house, where I am right now. i'll be sure to add the character infoboxes for everybody ^^ Do you want me to work on pages or sprites?R to the P to the Wyb. You should work on uploading images. I'm taking care of the pages, and Angel's taking care of the sprites. Soon this wiki will be immensely powerful :P And we're both Bureaucrats now ^^ Ok and ive knowed that and ill finish all the pages on the shy guys in the toy box.R to the P to the Wyb. :I can't handle sprites! My computer won't let me!! Can't you do that as well!? We really do need some more editors on this site. Do you have friends on other wikis that know anything about Shy Guys Wyb? And changing the subject here but what's your real name? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Duh, my real name is Timson, but don't go WTF, blame my parents. I've updated the front page's news. ^^ So anyways, should we ban Catherine? We don't need her around this wiki anymore. um call me rp and you wont use my name agaist me will you? wicth do you want me to do first pages and images or sprites'R to the' P to the Wyb. I'm going to work on my siggie. So don't bother. :Who's Catherine? And no I promise to not use your name against you wyb. I'm the kind of guy that doesn't laugh at people's names unlike an old friend of mine who's name shall not be spoken of around here... oh and how about you work on pages. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Catherine, the lady who welcomed you to this wikia when it was made. Like my new sig? Hello? :Yeah and sure I guess we could do that... or we could just delete the content she wrote... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::k, done, done. Why don't you post a notice somewhere on the Kirby Wiki so you can invite ppl into Shy guy wikia? :::Uh that's not deleting the content and that other thing sounds like a good idea but we need more than just the editors at Kirby Wiki so I'm gonna try to see if anyone at the Villains wiki will help out too after all the only people you know from there are me and Legend. Sound like a good idea? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) my name is stefan'R to the' P to the Wyb. :O yea, and I'm also going to consider blocking Default and Wikia since we have three bureaucrats already. OK! Good idea! and also, Angel, i'm using you in a comic. Sound good? ::Sure! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::k anyways, I'm watching Ice Cream for DINNER on YT. ok im going to work on a HUGE page so i might be awile i wait a min if yall want to say anything first'R to the' P to the Wyb. k :Well I'm stumped on how to tell everyone about this wiki. And believe me I'm trying my hardest to figure everything out too. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) hmm...R to the P to the Wyb. Takin' a break and watching AVGN. I'll be back at 5:00 Pacific Time. DINNER Time :You'd better give some of your DINNER to the hungry Shy Guy on the front page or else you will die!!! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) omg i had to delete so much it isnt even big any more'R to the' P to the Wyb. :I've come up with an idea for my siggy but I still don't know how to create one. I was gonna go with the Shy Guy that is our logo and color him gold for my sig pic and then have a stick figure on another side saying what my current sig says now. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yay, Game is here. i can help you make a sig'R to the' P to the Wyb. :So your name is Stefan, wyb? That's a good name... better than my name which is Zach... by the way I have an inferiority complex which means I don't really think of myself highly at all. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) i can make you a awsome sig but i cant make that gold but i can make a very cool one with that pic do you want me to'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Yeah sure! Thanks wyb! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I guess so... wait is that for my sig? If so then yeah that Shy Guy is okay. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 01:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) This could take a while im trying to make the pic full size unstead of the wight'R to the' P to the Wyb. Done Go to your peferences and check custom siggy and paste this The Fallan Angel is here at last! Testing the sig! Hello! The Fallen Angel is here at last! 02:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) well its a littl ebig buts its the best i can do...R to the P to the Wyb. 02:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm sure it'll get there. The Fallen Angel is here at last! 02:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Hai, I'm only here because my homework from 7th grade needs printing. So... I'm going to play Pokemon XD after I'm done, but i'll check in from time to time. :::Hello! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm here! Now let's get started! By the way I'm currently in Driver's Ed which is why I'm just now talking to you. I have it Monday thru Thursday from 4 to 7. The Fallen Angel is here at last! 00:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC) My play Omg i im out of ideas. can you think of any species that everyone know that all pweople like?R to the P to the Wyb. Try some of the other kinds of Shy Guys like I don't know say the Shysters or the Shy Aways from Super Mario RPG. And for a custom one I'll let you get the credit for this one if it's good but Dancing Guy. Basically this is a Shy Guy that likes to dance to songs like Caramelldansen or anything that's popular on Youtube. The Fallen Angel is here at last! 01:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC) i was thinking of something other then shy guys. me and my class are in 6th so we ,for the most part havent plaed that game but im going to get it for wii'R to the' P to the Wyb. lol we have a better fawful guy then mario wiki has lol'R to the' P to the Wyb. Oh well then how about creating the articles for the games Shy Guys are found in then... will that be okay? The Fallen Angel is here at last! 01:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC) well sorry but can it be tommarow i promise ill do it then . cause those articales are big i might do one today tho'R to the' P to the Wyb. Hey should I add the first episodes of the shows on You tube that I added? By that I mean Bowser's Kingdom and The Life Of Shy Guy... The Fallen Angel is here at last! 02:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm probably not gonna be on until next weekend because I'm grounded from computer. Thefallenangel is here at last! 21:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm off restriction early! WOOT! Heh heh... now let's get cracking! Thefallenangel is here at last! 15:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hai So anyways, I've made the KJ page so check it out. Already did! It's very creative and funny too! What will my role be? Or am I in it at all? Cause I noticed the reference to EmptyStar in there... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) My friend Alan created him. Don't credit me, I just made the page based on what I saw. The role may be offending to your sister though... if Legend is your sister... What role? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) o, it started when Legend got serious bad luck and went to jail for fighting with a group of "toll people" who forced her to pay a million smackers to pass to her house. So the Kirby team goes and tracks down the jail, and talks to the police nicely into letting her out (hopefully.) The police do not allow this, and fights Kirby and his friends. Turns out the "police" were actually XD002s in disguise. Dude if you knew my sister then you'd know that she doesn't get offended easily. That's actually a pretty good plot line. Just as long as something good happens at the end... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) It ends well with the XD002s being beheaded and Legend being freed. Ah. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) This is getting long, why not archive it? Archive? By the way what's the difference between a n00b and a newbie? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC) A n00b is a person who is both new and either does stupid things on the site or is new to the internet altogether. A newbie is a person who just joined and that has little or sufficient knowledge of how the site works. Thanks for clearing that up and if you can can you help me on the Bowser's Kingdom articles too. I realise that I may be actually asking too much of you today but just know that you don't have to do it right away. Like you could do it a year from now or something of course that would be a pretty good while from now... and I don't really have that much patience to tell you the truth... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Truth? What does that mean truth? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't get what you're saying. Anyways I'm going to improve some articles. K! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC)